monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: The Ruins' Secret
The Ruins' Secret is the tenth episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on June 19, 1999. Synopsis The Searchers make it across Heaven's Canyon and find humans mining Mystery Discs in a labor camp run by the Baddies. When they try to free the slaves, they end up getting captured themselves, and Genki and Moochi nearly die in a showdown with the camp supervisor, Pixie. Full Recap The group crosses Heaven's Canyon in the improvised Iron Bird/hot air balloon. About halfway over the canyon, their fuel for the hot-air balloon goes out, and the balloon starts to drop. Genki thinks they're close enough to the other side, but it's soon obvious they're not. Suezo says Golem, being the heaviest, will have to jump off, but Golem refuses. At this point, Tiger steps in and points a "blizzard" attack at the balloon. This pushes the balloon up far enough to get to the other side. At this time, Genki realizes they didn't figure out how to land the Iron Bird. The Iron Bird is headed towards a rock formation, so our heroes have to jump. Tiger grabs the humans and Golem grabs the other monsters and they jump from the Iron Bird. When our heroes look up they see the Iron Bird explode against the mountainside. Suezo's a bit bummed about the end of their easy transportation, but everyone's unhurt. Elsewhere, in a mine, there are Usabas are watching over humans as they mine Mystery Discs. In a castle above the mine, we see Pixie and Big Blue talking. Big Blue explains the "troublemakers" have crossed Heaven's Canyon. Pixie says they have to take care of them, or they'll be hearing from Moo himself. Holly uses the Magic Stone to find the nearest Mystery Disc. Following the Stone, our heroes come to a mine where humans are being watched by Clays. The humans are mining Mystery Discs. Suezo says they should have Hare make a plan, but Genki's not going to wait. Genki charges the clays with Mocchi and Tiger right behind him. In the ensuing battle the Clays are quickly defeated, and Mocchi unveils a new attack, the "Cherry Blossom Blizzard" where Mocchi directs pink flower petals at whoever he's fighting against. Even with the Clays gone, the humans are unwilling to leave, fearing Pixie's revenge. However, one of them, Mickey, speaks out and convinces the others this is the only chance they'll get at freedom. Holly says they'll hold off the baddies to buy them time to escape. Before leaving, some of the slaves tell Holly about Pixie and the stranglehold that she has over nearby North Town. Meanwhile, in Pixie's castle, Captain Clay is making a report to Pixie. Pixie is disappointed he didn't go after the humans, and uses her "disappear" attack on him, turning him into a Lost Disk. After this Big Blue tells Pixie that one of the humans has been caught. It's night, with the moon rising. Our heroes are near the mine, awaiting the arrival of Pixie. Hare's discussing their strategy with the others when he hears something. In the distance we see Big Blue and Pixie in Big Blue's Dino-pulled chariot. Big Blue shows the still hiding heroes the captured Mickey, and tells them to come out. Genki agrees to surrender, provided they let Mickey go. Tiger snarls that he doesn't surrender, but Hare explains the plan is to surrender now and figure out a plan latter. Rocks at the ends of chains are quickly put around the ankles of every but Genki and Mocchi. Pixie says the humans will becomes slaves and the monsters, Baddies. Genki demands Pixie keep her promise a let Mickey go. When Pixie refuses, Genki attacks, shouting, "A promise is a promise". Genki hits Pixie square in the face. This enrages Big Blue, who picks up Genki until Pixie yells for Big Blue to let him go. At this point, the other monsters want to jump in, but stop when they see the Clays have Holly surrounded and are ready to attack. In the battle between Pixie and Genki and Mocchi, Moochi's "Cherry Blossom Blizzard" is deflected by Pixie's "Fire wall". Pixie quickly knocks Genki and Mouchi into Heaven's Canyon. As Big Blue and Pixie take their new prisoners away, the episode ends with Genki, with Mocchi on his back, climbing the canyon wall. Featured Characters *Pixie (Anime) *Big Blue (Anime) *The Searchers *Mickey *Clay Troops *Black Dino Troops Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Clay *Pixie *Big Blue *Black Rex Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1